What Lies Beneath
by major-fangirl-in-here17
Summary: Our heroine, lost in a world she never knew existed. The beastly monster, waiting for his next prey. When they both meet, things change quite rapidly. Who knew that an angel and devil could spring into romances? DISCONTINUED until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda PoV

"Link! Where did you go?"

By all Goddesses, I have never been in this forest before. It's filled with mysteries yet new to me. However, Link decided to explore ahead, and I lost him in the dense shrubbery.

"Link! There is no time playing games! It is becoming dusk and we need to return to the palace!"

No reply.

I reached a pond in which the moonlight lighted in the middle. Multiple exotic flowers were in full bloom around the pond. Fishes from all types, from Garibaldi to Angelfish swam in circles. Feeding the pond, was a ten-foot waterfall with a path leading behind of it. It was such a beautiful sight, but my curiosity got the best of me and I began to walk up the path.

I reached a wonderfully lit cave, filled with different types of minerals and a mossy covered floor. I was not being careful about how I stepped, and that cause me to slip and fall into the waterfall.

But, in a weird kind of way, the water did not feel like water.

Only then, did I realize that it was a portal.

I hoped with my all my heart that nothing too bad would happen.

On that score, it was too late.

* * *

**Author note **

So new series on this website! Not going to spoil much about it, but I can say I was inspired by another story. Please tell me if you are confused! This was kind of rushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bamm!**

I landed in a grassy field. The skies were clear blue, and not a single cloud was in view. The scene was so peaceful for me, yet it was all so unfamiliar. _I only wish that Link were here now, _I sighed

Something began to move the grass in the distance. Something I knew that may change my life forever. I grabbed my bow and quiver, and I went to investigate.

Soon, I realized that I made a great mistake.

* * *

**Herobrine PoV **

"My Lord, there is a presence that appeared in the Northern Plains. It is not any ordinary presence," my zombie commander informed me.

"Daddy, what's going on?" My twin daughters looked very scared at what was going on

"Alright, I will set foot over there. No one shall stop the world I took so long to create."

Ever since I was able to defeat Notch, I created a reign of terror. Whomever crossed my path, I immediately destroyed.

"Yes, My Lord," the commander soon left.

"Okay, Heather and Jodi please don't do anything bad while I am gone."

"Yes Daddy," they chorused.

I drank a potion of swiftness and ran out of the palace, equipped with my spade and full enchanted diamond armor, heading to the Northern Plains

I had decided to sneak up on this person, so I slowed down my pace when I spotted my target.

"Show yourself!"

_Dammit! I have been spotted already! _I thought.

"Don't you try and escape," the voice continued ", I can see your presence here."

_Well it looks like I have no other choice_, I thought as I began to charge at this person with my sword in hand

* * *

**Zelda PoV **

I saw the person move at lightning fast speed, so I quickly reached for an arrow and notched it on the bow, and sent it flying. It dodge my attack, so I sent more arrows flying at it. It blocked my attack, and lunged at me with its sword. I defended myself with my bow, and that was when I caught a good glimpse of the figure that was trying to kill me.

It ended up being a man, in this twenties, with sleek brown hair, tanned skin, well-built body, but what captivated me the most were those eyes. Those eyes:

Those eyes filled with agony

Those eyes filled with hatred

Those eyes filled with concern

But most of all, those eyes that are completely silver. It appeared that he had no pupils at all

As I kept contemplating, my opponent found the opportunity and used my bow against me and knocked me out.

* * *

**Herobrine PoV**

I laid her carefully inside one of the prisons that my palace had. I had no words to describe her.

She was more beautiful than the most well-crafted diamond in the land

She carried a blissful attitude wherever she went.

She had me intoxicated with her angelic smile.

_No! You are not supposed to thinking of these things! Remember what happened after Jade._

_M_y mind bombarded me with thoughts of my past, but I decided to ignore them and stared at her for a while longer.

"Daddy! Where are you?" the echoes of my daughter's voices filled the hallway.

"I'm coming," I called back. I began to walk to the door.

As I left, I softly closed the door behind me and took one last glance at her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Did you see the reference? Did you? Hehe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Zelda PoV**

I find myself waking up to an empty room. It seems as if it were a cell in which I was held captive. I took a better look at my surroundings. The cell was fairly large, built with a dark rock that seemed unbreakable, with windows beaming in sunlight. My bow laid unbroken besides me.

And then, I remember what had happened the day before.

_Dammit, here I go again, captured under someone's rule, with no one able to help me break free,_ I thought.

I hear footsteps in the distance, so I hide besides the door, wishing that whatever is coming would open my door, so I could escape.

The person pauses at my door, and gave a quiet knock.

I scurried to the corner of the cell and called out, "Come in!"

The person that walked in was no other that a child, holding a tray of what appeared to be food.

She appeared to be no older than thirteen, with long brown hair, chocolate brown skin, and eyes that were the color of a cloudless summer afternoon

"Here is your food. My daddy said that you..."

"Is your father the person who attacked me?"

She stayed quite for a while and said, "Yes."

"Oh. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Heather. And yours?"

"My name is Zelda. You have a pretty name you know?"

"Thank you! How did you end up in the plains? You just appeared out of nowhere and that scared me and my sister."

"Well I was in the middle of the forest looking for my brother, Link, when I found a beautiful waterfall. I climbed up the waterfall, and I slipped. I fell in the water, but there was a hidden portal there and I fell through. That is how I ended up here. What happened to your father? He seemed so... bewildered when he found me."

"Well, my daddy met my mommy, and he fell in love with her, and she fell in love with him, and they got married, and then they had us. About one hundred years or so, my mommy got very sick and she died. After that, my daddy went on and killed his brother, Notch, because my dad thinks that he killed her. Then he created his own world of terror. My sister and I have to lie and say that we like it, but secretly, we don't. We think that the world was better before the horror began."

"I am so sorry, about what happened. If you need advice, you could come to me. By the way, what is going to happen to me in here?"

"Daddy always do bad things to the people he captures, but he has been acting different since you came, so I have no clue. I should be going, before my other sister comes to look for me."

"Okay, bye," I said.

* * *

**Herobrine's** ** PoV **

What am I going to do? I can't fall in love with her. I recall the bitter memory of losing Jade. She was the love of my life, and I was hurt so badly after her death. My daughters had suffered, too. Only bringing her here had made it worst. I can't get her out of my head. Only time will tell at what will happen next.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Hey! If you really enjoy this story, please check out _Queen of Mobs_** **by AngelWingz66! It is an awsome Minecraft story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zelda PoV **

I spent the entire day locked in the cell, meditating on how I am going to get out of this prison cell. I really didn't have anything to do, but what kept coming to my mind was what Heather had told me. I almost felt bad for him.

_I might change that, if only I wouldn't be such a pest, _I told myself

Next day...

I was awoken by a series of loud knocks on the door, only to then that they open the door. I find an Evil Creature staring at me, only to say some gibberish and grab me by the arm, pulling me out of the cell.

"Were are we going?"

I received a painful blow up my arm. Looks like they don't want to tell me.

We arrived at a smaller kind of cell, but I felt that someone else is there.

"Welcome, to your torture, evil one," I hear.

"Me? Evil? Don't make laugh! I only come from somewhere you don't know," I reply

"Shut up! You are lying!"

"Me lying? I am Princess Zelda from far off lands! I ruled more lands than what you may think," I spat out.

The voice no longer spoke, but I heard many multiple Evil Creatures walk in my direction. I braced myself for battle.

They came in by the hundreds, all with some kind of weapon in their hands. I knew I was outnumbered, so I began to speak:

**Ustedes no vienen de aqui! Regresen de donde vienen! **

Nothing happened. I began to worry that my magic did not work here. I repeat the phrase again, only much louder.

Sure enough, one by one, they began to dissolve.

I thanked the Goddesses that it worked.

**Herobrine PoV**

I saw her destroy everything in her path. I never thought that she was all that powerful. I need to remove her at once. So I called in my daughters.

"Heather and Jodi, bring me my best armor and sword. It is time for some action."

"No, Dad please don't do that," I hear Heather speak softly.

"Why not?"

"Dad, she is lost! She does not mean any harm. She is just lost!"

"How do you know?"

"I was speaking to her the other day. She told me that she fell through a strange portal, and she landed here."

I was speechless. I knew my daughter was telling the truth. It doesn't seem that the stranger was from this world, now thinking about it.

She always seemed different to the rest of us.

"Okay. Heather, I won't kill her. However, she has one month to find a way to go back."

"Thank you Dad!"

Heather and Jodi ran off to go and find her. I only hope that they don't get too attached to her. I would not want to separate them, just like what happened to their mother. Even the thought of it made my heart burn of sorrow.

**Author Note**

Sorry about short chapter! I did not mean too, but it is. I am kind of in a rush, since I have other things to do.

**Ustedes no vienen de aquí! Regresen de donde vienen! **You are not from here! Return to where you came from (Spanish)


	5. Chapter 5

**Zelda's PoV**

After a very long fight with the Evil Creatures, I felt exhausted. Never in my life had I used so much of my magic before. I could barely even walk straight. I began to feel dizzy and slowly began to crumble to my knees. The last thing that I saw was Heather and another girl looking at me with a terrified expression on their faces...

When I wake up, I found myself no longer in the cell that I was being held captive, but in a luxuriously decorated room. Heather and the other girl, which I guessed was her sister because they both looked very similar, were next to the bed in which I was in.

"Are you okay? You had us scared for a minute there," the other girl asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. But why am I here?"

"Well, Dad said that he will no longer torture you for the next month. However, you must return from where you came from," came Heather's reply.

By all Goddesses, I was relieved that I had to suffer that torture any longer. However, I was still curious on why that man stopped this, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"Hey! What is your sister's name Heather?"

"My name is Jodi," the other girl answered.

"Nice meeting you Jodi, my name is Zelda."

I tried to get out of the bed, but I was much too dizzy and I laid back down.

"Take it easy, you used too much of your energy in the fight," Jodi exclaimed.

I barely even heard her. I had slipped back into unconsciousness.

_Time later..._

I woke up much later, after the sisters left. I was able to wake up this time without feeling sick, and I decided to go and explore a bit. I found a dress on the chair next to my bed. This dress is so different than any other thing that I have ever seen. The bodice was the darkest shade of blue, with precious jewels hand sown into it. A large hood covered most of my face. The gown itself, was a lighter purple, covered with a flower-plaited lace over the silk bodice. I slipped it on, grabbed my bow, quiver and dagger and went out of the room.

There were many guards around so I covered my face and I walked out the door. Once I got out, I began to run. I have been so long inside that I needed some fresh air.

I ran for a very long time until I found a calm spot next to a lake. Well at least it looked like one.

There was so much debris in the lake that it almost looked like marshland, but I really did not care. I just wanted to be free.

However, voices in the wind began to speak to me.

_You are in grave danger, my dear. Creatures are coming. You need help._

"But, from whom?"

My question was not answered. Instead, an arrow whizzed past my ear.

I knew I was in trouble so I began to sing:

_What kind of evil baby, I don't want to know,  
would poison pure waters, just when they begin to flow  
Nothing we did baby, and nothing we said  
could call up the demon, that danced inside your head_

_Innocent light, trapped in the night  
Angel of darkness  
You've got it wrong, you don't belong  
On the cold streets you roam  
Sweet runaway, is no debt to pay  
Angel of Darkness  
Find your star, that's who you are, and follow it home_

_When you were a child baby, you were lost in the wild  
With no one to save you, no shelter for your style  
Those one's who protect you baby, they've broken your aim  
They nurtured neglect girl, and left you standing in the rain_

_Innocent light, trapped in the night  
Angel of darkness  
You've got it wrong, you don't belong  
On the cold streets you roam  
Sweet runaway, is no debt to pay  
Angel of Darkness  
Find your star, that's who you are, and follow it home_

_Your fate's in your hand darling,  
so face it with pride  
the color of night  
will shade to the light  
you're looking at an angel's ride_

_Innocent light, trapped in the night  
Angel of darkness  
You've got it wrong, you don't belong  
On the cold streets you roam  
Sweet runaway, is no debt to pay_  
_Angel of Darkness  
Find your star, that's who you are, and follow it home_

_Find your star, that's who you are, and follow it home  
Find your star, that's who you are, and follow it home_

I only hoped that it would work.

**Someone's PoV**

I heard a constant melody coming from past the dense forest. Then, a clash of weapons sounded for miles around. _ I need to go help!_

**Herobrine PoV **

**_"WHERE IS SHE!?"_**

I was outraged. She managed to slip by my guards, and now she is nowhere to be found.

"Dad! Don't be mad! She is okay!" My daughters seemed confident about their answer.

_I just don't want her dead,_ I thought. I then shook it out of my head. I can't be thinking about this now! I have to find her.

Soon, I began to hear an angelic voice outside of the palace grounds.

_I am coming for you, Zelda!_

**Author Note**

Hey! A much longer chapter and a cliff hanger! And who is the mysterious person who now comes into the story? Thank you to TrueMudkipBashurverse for the review! It means a lot for me! I do not own the song, it belongs to Hot Tuna


	6. Chapter 6

_**Before you begin reading, you should play Misty Mountain Martin Mittone fits in this chapter**_

* * *

**Zelda PoV**

It seems as if these monsters are everywhere! I had just shot down three of these Creatures when six more came up. They were closing in much too fast, so I used my dagger to slice off limbs and heads.

It was a gruesome sight, with the smell of iron filling the air, and carcasses spread all over the place. There were many craters in the ground, caused by some of the Creatures who explode.

I, unfortunately, had slipped in one of them. They began to fire arrows at me, puncturing my skin and leaving a trail of blood where ever they landed.

Then a booming voice stopped them.

"What are you doing? Back away from her!"

It was the best timing too, for after he said that I passed out.

**Third PoV **

Zelda crumbled to her knees as a hooded figure approached them. He threw arrows in all directions, hitting all of the Creatures. He picked up the motionless woman on the floor and ran off into the dense forest.

**Herobrine PoV **

My army backed away from the hole she was found in.

'What were you doing to her?"

"Well, My Lord, you said she was not to escape, even though it caused her death," one of my commanders said.

"Well that was before I changed my mind. You may now retreat."

"Very well, My Lord."

I peered over into the hole. She was no where to be found.

My breath had stopped at that moment. I had no clue where she may be. I began to shed tears because, well, I think ... I might have fallen in love with her. I don't think I can let go of the past, but I am willing to try.

I gathered my strength and walked back to my palace.

At my arrival, my daughters greeted me. Jodi was the first to notice what was going on.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Well, she..."

"Her name is Zelda," Heather said.

"Okay, Zelda ran into a couple of creepers, zombies, and skeletons. I could not find her."

They stayed quiet for a while Sobs began to come out of their lips, which turned into wails

"Where do you think she may be?" Heather tried to hold back her tears.

"She could be anywhere," Jodi exclaimed.

"I have no clue. It's just that...," I tried to speak.

They seemed to study my looks. After a while, they, rather bluntly, said, "Wait a minute, did you fall in love with her?"

I gulped. I wasn't quite sure about what to do.

Would I tell them the truth or will I make up some lame excuse about it?

**Zelda PoV **

I woke up to find myself in a log cabin, decorated with luxurious weapons. I tried to get up but, I winced in pain. The battle that I had just been in had left me weak. I could hear footsteps outside of the door. I grabbed the closest weapon I could find, which happened to be a hard cover book, to prepare to throw it at the person who was about to walk in. the door handle began to slowly creak open…

* * *

**Author Note**

**Zelda: NO! Why you do this!**

**Herobrine: What the hell! Why do you make me do this! I must...**

**Me: *Ties Heather and Jodi together over a tank of piranhas* YOU DO AS I SAY!**

**Herobrine: Okay...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Herobrine PoV_**

"Why did you not kill her?"

They had asked the question again, and I still did not know what to answer. I was perplexed to answer that question

"Okay, you got me. I fell in love with her," I tell them

They stare at each other and stare back at me.

"We knew it!" they both hollered.

I stared at them for a while, surprised that they had figured it out.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go look for her!" Heather exclaimed.

* * *

**_Zelda PoV_**

"Oh my goddesses! Link!"

My older brother ran to hug me. I winced in pain, remembering the battle that I had just been in.

"Careful." I hissed.

"I am sorry, it is just that I thought you were not going to make it."

"Who saved me?"

Link backed away from my view of the door, and a young man walked into the room. This man had messy kind of hair, eyes that were a coffee brown, peculiar type of clothes, it was literally a white sleeved shirt and some jeans, and a smile that made you melt.

"Hey, I am Lowell. Most of my close friends call me L."

"Hey, thanks for saving me," I call out. Have I told you how incredible his voice sounds?

I shoo the thought out of my head and turn to my brother. "But, how did you get here? Wait, did you fall through a portal too?"

"If it was the one at the strange waterfall, then yes."

I pondered for a minute. _If we both fell through the same exact portal, then, would we have to go through a portal at the same time to get back to Hyrule? _

Link seemed to catch what I was thinking, "Well, we may never know."

L had no clue on what was going on, so paced back and forth in the room, until he asked, "What were you doing with Lord Herobrine?"

Link glares at me, with the you-were-with-someone-that-sounds-like-a-horrible-man look.

I followed up quickly, with my answer, "He saved me from certain death when I first arrived here! It doesn't mean that he tortured me or anything else!"

I returned the glare back at Link with my last sentence

The room remained silent after my sudden outburst, only to be interrupted by a loud rumbling from outside.

"It looks like there might be a storm coming in. You might want to stay in here for now."

"No. It is not any thunderstorm," I respond

"Then, what is it?" Link's face was wrinkled with worry.

"That, my friend, was nothing more than a demon. Go hide, I will face the beast." I slowly got up, yelping from the sudden shot of pain that came from my lower back.

"But you are in no condition to get up, let alone to fight a beast," L propped me up along the chair.

"Don't worry, I have been through worst."

I slowly walked out of the house

* * *

_**Third PoV**_

Zelda walked out fairly quickly, despite of her wrangled body.

"Show yourself, and no harm will be done!" she yelled through the piercing winds and rain that fell like thousands of small rocks.

The clouds cleared up to show a calm, beautiful, autumn skies. The winds dwindled to nothing more than a gentle breeze. A man stood in the middle of the prairie, scanning the horizon, before yelling out,

"Zelda, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me, Herobrine."

Within seconds, he was at her side, and he brought her into a bone crushing hug, and ended in a kiss on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N I recommend to play the song Locked Up by LARCY. Totally fits this chappie_

* * *

**Zelda's PoV **

My eyes grew wide in shock. Not only the fact that this man I barely even met, but that my own mind was telling that this is what I always wanted.

His lips were so soft, much like silk upon my own lips. I let myself surrender and closed my eyes, concentrating on this moment I wished never to end. He sunk his teeth into my lower lip, begging for entrance. I gasped at the sharpness of his teeth compared to the heavenly feel of his lips. Then I remember something that my mother had made me do when I was quite young.

_**Flashback **_

"_Zelda my child, may I ask you to do something?" _

"_Yes mother. What do you wish for me to do?" I asked, so innocently._

"_May you tie this cherry stem into a knot? However, you may only use your mouth to do so."_

_I stared at her strangely, but quickly did her bidding._

"_So you did inherit your father's trait," my mother said._

"_But, why is this so important?" I looked into my mother's blue sapphire eyes._

"_You will find out when you are older, my daughter."_

_**End of Flashback **_

Something told me that situation may be linked with what was about to happen, so I decided to put it to the test. I gave him full access to my mouth and let him explore. I felt his hand slide down my back, and stopped around my waist. I quickly gained control of the situation, having to fight for dominance with his skilled tongue. I felt how my hands slide across well-built muscles and entangle themselves in his luscious hair. It seemed as if time itself had stopped around us, until someone decided to interrupt us.

"Sheesh! Get a room at least!" Lowell managed to yell at us.

I blushed into a deep crimson. Herobrine just gave out a toothy grin.

"Zelda, there better be an explanation for this," my brother said sarcastically, but his eyes glimmered with happiness, knowing full and well that I finally found someone that I love.

"W..well," I stammered," I found my love."

"Good for you! Now run off and get married before anything else happens," Link let out a laughing fit.

"Well, if you allow me, may I ask you to be my bride?" Herobrine kneels on his knee and took out a small box.

When he opened it, I could not believe what I saw inside of it. A beautiful golden ring, with the darkest ruby cut and polished into a small heart, layed inside. The ring itself was heavily decorated with vines of diamond and perfectly cut blue sapphire flowers. I felt my emerald eyes widen as I examined the ring. I take a look at my brother, who nodded as if he knew what I was about to ask him.

"YES!" I practically threw myself at him.

He caught me and lifted me up in the air, crying tears of joy. Then I remembered about my people.

"What would happen to Hyrule? Without a leader, peace will be disrupted and corruption will rule the land," I shake my head, saddened of the fact that I may never be able to see my people again.

Link walked up to me, embracing me." Don't worry. I promised that if something were ever to happen to you, I will follow you footsteps to keep the land of Hyrule in peace."

I bowed to Link, while saying, "Keep your promise full and well, future king of Hyrule. But first, we need to find a way to take you back."

"No worries. After all, I need to be here for my sister's wedding, after all," he chuckled.

I looked back to my fiancé, who had engaged in a conversation with Lowell.

"So, future husband, when is our wedding taking place?"

"In about a month," he responded.

"Do Heather and Jodi know?"

"Yes. They figured it out," he grinned.

Will I ever get tired of his voice, voice, or looks? Probably not

* * *

**Author's Note**

***Church bell rings* Someone is getting married! Yay! Up next week should be were things should get heated up *winks* That is why I changed the rating. Criticism is welcomed to make me a better writer**

**Love you ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's PoV **

Days became weeks, and soon the wedding came closer. Everyone in the realm was rushing to get the preparations ready to go. Soon, the day came.

**Zelda's PoV **

Heather and Jodi were rushing to find the right dress for me.

"What about this one?"

"No, it is too fancy," I replied

"What about this one?" Jodi inquired.

I was left speechless.

The bodice was an aqua blue, with blue rhinestones embroiled into the bodice. The gown was a marine green, wrapped around with vines and emerald flowers. The tiara was covered with fresh jasmines and blue bells.

"This one!" I squealed.

**Herobrine PoV **

I checked for the last time if everything was alright with my suit.

The attire that I had chosen was a navy blue suit with an emerald dress shirt and a light green tie.

"It is okay! Sheesh, you have to calm down," L commented.

"Dude, chill. It is going to be okay!" Link chimed in.

"I know. It is just that I have never felt this nervous since I first got married."

Lowell stepped out for a minute, and came running back in.

"She is here," he said between deep breaths.

**Author's PoV **

Herobrine stepped out onto the platform. The day was clear around the lake shoreline, with everyone from the kingdom, standing around the platform. Then, the future bride arrived.

Herobrine was marveled at how beautiful she looked. She looked like the skies and the green plains merged together. The slowly walked out the carriage, with Link tucking his arm under hers, as they both walked down the aisle.

The soon arrived to the podium, were the groom was waiting for both of them anxiously.

"Take good care of her," Link whispered.

"I will," Herobrine replied back.

He returned his gaze back to Zelda.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I always was ready," she replied.

**Le magical time skip by Lindsey Stirling **

"You may now kiss the bride," Lowell finished.

Herobrine lightly grasped Zelda's chin and slowly placed his lips on her, in a sweet and loving manner. She returned the kiss, while the audience clapped and cheered, for they knew that the reign of terror is now over.

**Zelda's PoV **

Many people came to us and congratulated us about our ceremony and give us tips on our future, when a bright light soon consumed the room. A man appeared in the middle of the room, not much older than my new husband, but the opposite of what Herobrine looks.

"Brother, I see that you have fallen in love again, congratulations!"

"Notch! Good to see you back, my brother!" Herobrine chimes out.

I walk up to him, "Hello, nice to meet you!"

"Well, you would make a fine queen, my lady," my brother-in-law says as he bows down in respect.

Soon the entire hall was bowing in respect.

I walked into the middle of the crowd, saying, "My friends, you bow to no one. As long as I am here, I am your equal."

The crowd cheers.

As the first song is played, I pulled Hero into the ballroom.

"Let us dance my lord."

"With pleasure, my lady," as he whisks me into a waltz.

** Another Le magical time skip**

The party was long over, and I was a bit drunk, as what my mother used to say _Estaba pasada de copas. _For me it didn't matter, for I had the time of my life.

* * *

Kill me if you want to! I am sorry for a short chapter, but I swear, the next one will be much longer. Oh and the next chapter will not be out until March 21, because writing two stories is harder than I thought. From there, it will be updated bi-weekly. Yeah, I am sorry.

-L xD


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey! The smut has arrived. You can skip their wedding night and still understand what is going on. Flames are accepted, cherished, and put to work. New ideas are always welcome. I suck at smut scenes xD. **_

_**Please read the other a/n at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Author's PoV **

She slowly walked into her new adjoining room. This room was more of like the interior of a cabin, built with a gold fireplace, reflecting the burning flames within. Stained glass made up the chandelier, reflecting a rainbow of lights. She walked into an adjoined bathroom, completed with a Jacuzzi, chocolate dipped strawberries on a nearby platter, some champagne bottles, and a soft glow of candles that filled the room. She gasped when she felt two strong hands on her waist.

"Do you like it?" her new husband asked her.

"My goddess, it's beautiful," she replied.

She gasped when she felt his lips nibbling on the tender flesh of her neck.

"Will you join me, my lady?" she heard his voice rumble through her neck.

She did not answer him verbally; however, her body posture told him that this was going to be a wild ride.

She turned around and began to slowly taking off the jacket of his suit, then with the tie, and slowly worked her way across the buttons of his shirt. He shuddered when he felt her cool hands across his bare chest.

"When, will I get to play?" he barely managed to say without shaking in lust.

"You will get your time, my lord. I am only here to please the desires of the l…"

She did not have time to finish her answer before she felt his hands on the back of her bodice, untying the corset with quick, nimble motions. His hot breath against her neck sent delicious shivers down her spine. She followed pursuit picking at his belt, then at his pants. She felt how the dress fell off of her body.

"So beautiful, my lady."

He grabbed her by her bare waist, and placed her gently inside the bubbling water. He finished taking off his own clothes, and stepped inside the water, with two empty glasses in hand.

He handed her one of the glasses, and served her some of the bubbly. She took it gladly with one hand, and with the other, she began to trace the inside of his leg.

"Where did you learn all of this? You seem so innocent," he asked her.

"Well, I did read books about it a couple of years ago, knowing that they would be of good use one day," she replied sweetly.

"Well, you may learn more today," he answered, as he traced his fingers along the curve of her breast.

She lightly moaned as he kissed his way down from her neck to the mounds of her breast.

She let out a small moan when he began to suck one of her breasts, and using his free hand to please the other one. His hands slid up and down on her leg. She put down her glass somewhere and reached for a near-by platter of strawberries. She picked one up, switched positions so that she was sitting on top of his muscular legs, and slowly fed the strawberry to him. The pressure between her legs built within every second.

"Bed,' he stuttered and picked her up out of the tub.

She shivered against his warm chest, feeling comforted against the chilly air.

"Feeling cold?" He asked as he put her gently on the bed.

"A bit," she replied.

"I am going to warm you up real quick," he muttered as he brought his lower part of his face down to her opening.

Her back arched up as a pre-climax pooled in between her legs. She never had felt this much pleasure in her life. He place a finger inside of her, while his other hand played with her breasts. She screamed out her first orgasm, grabbing handful of sheets between her fists. She felt a liquid come out of her, and he lapped up those liquids noisily so she could have heard them over her bawling. He carefully placed himself near her entrance.

"Will… will this hurt?" she asked timidly.

"Only for a bit, my darling," he said huskily.

He slowly pushed himself into her entrance. She felt a searing pain as he went in, yelling out her discomfort.

"It burns," she hissed.

"I know, it will all be over soon," he said as he captivated her lips again as he withdrew and pushed in again.

The pain soon withdrew, as she focused on his plunges. Each time they became faster and deeper, her need spiraling with each one. She reached her climax, this one shaking her inside out.

"Ooohhh!"

He soon followed her, spreading his seed into her sex-loved body.

They both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted by the entire night.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" she asked.

"No," was his reply.

"I love you, beyond the skies, to the stars," she lazily said.

"I love you, too," he replied.

They both fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry, but this story is discontinued for two reasons**

**Reason #1**

**I have ran out of ideas for this. I have no clue what is coming next**

**Reason #2**

**I have no support from you guys. I write because i get inspired to continue to write because of your views, your favorites, your reviews. Since there is none of that going on right now, I lost that wish of continuing the story.**

**I am sorry. If I get more views and what-not, I might continue it**


End file.
